1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of manually operable tools for cutting off and finishing lengths of strip material, the tool being designed to be primarily adaptable for cutting Venetian blind strips, mini-blinds, levelers, louvers, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art patents known to the herein inventor are U.S. Pat. Nos. 856,403; 1,082,385, 1,251,101; 1,263,492; 3,393,595; and 3,840,989.
The nature of the prior art is best illustrated with reference to the problem of installation of blinds, that is, Venetian blinds, at sight. Frequently, installers on the job find that blinds, that is, the blind elements or slats, when received are oversized resulting from the window measure of the blind manufacturing process having been done incorrectly. This typically results in the need to return the blinds to the manufacturer for rework, the proper dimensioning and properly finishing of the ends.
The prior art is lacking in an implement or tool having the capability of individually cutting a blind blade or slat individually to a desired length while providing the blind blade or slat with a finished edge and perfect condition for window installation.
Thus, a particular and definite need is present in the art for a tool or implement calable of meeting requirements as identified in the foregoing.